


Addendum

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The part of the story that didn't fit in There Goes My Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addendum

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There Goes My Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/417947) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Twilight and all its recognizable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Jacob sat in the corner of his garage and sulked.

There was really no other word for it, even though he was twenty-one and way too old for this shit. Hell, he'd been too old for it at sixteen, though of course that hadn't stopped him. Now, though, he was _definitely_ too old. And it still wasn't stopping him.

He was sulking because Bella had texted him to let him know that she wouldn't be home for spring break, and even though he'd suspected that would be the case, he still wasn't happy about it. It didn't matter that she'd let him know a month and ten days in advance of the actual date. It didn't matter that she'd promised she'd come home on a couple of weekends soon. What mattered was that she'd had an opportunity to see him and she hadn't taken it because of her studies.

The wolf demanded to know how long he would be expected to take a backseat to Bella's ambitions, whatever those were. Jacob told it to shut up, but it was pretty halfhearted considering he was fighting the urge to pick up the phone and ask Bella that exact question. He was _not_ going to be that kind of prick. Not. No way.

He really wanted to ask.

The rain poured down outside, dampening sound and scent, but not enough to hide the noise of a car door shutting out front. He ignored it to stare at his hands some more.

When Bella asked in a teasing voice, "Whatcha doin', Mister Black?" he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Bells!" Striding to grab her up into his arms, he buried his face in her hair. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, it's not quite Valentine's Day yet, but I thought I'd come up and surprise you early anyway." She pulled away just enough to kiss him. "Now tell me why you looked so upset when I got here."

He shrugged, feeling stupid. Letting her down on her feet, he said, "I just got your text."

"Yeah?" She grinned. "I sent it at a four-way stop on the way here. I didn't even go by home first. I figured seeing me right after you got the news might soften the blow."

Jacob tried to laugh, but it wasn't coming out right. "Yeah. Didn't work."

The grin faded, to be replaced by concern. "Are you okay?"

This was so stupid. Jacob didn't want to be the girl but right now he felt like one. "Yeah, no, I'm fine."

"I don't believe you." Bella stepped closer and reached for his hand. "Tell me what's wrong."

Jacob wanted to reclaim his hand, but he knew it would be childish, so he held still. "I don't know, just... is this the way things are going to be?"

It turned out he didn't have to pull his hand back, because Bella dropped it at that. "What's 'this'?"

"You know..." Jacob tried to put it into words. "Where we don't see each other because you're too busy."

"Well, yeah," she said, and the ease with which she said it made his heart turn to stone. "I mean, not that I like it or anything, but I've got a life down in Oregon and you've got a life up here and there are gonna be some times when they don't converge. Right?"

"Except that my life doesn't get in the way of us getting together."

"Well, it kind of does."

She just kept on saying the worst things so easily, like she'd already thought about them forever when he'd never even thought them at all. "It does?"

"Sure. You can't leave the rez; you're tied here for life. And even if you get your degree and get a better job that won't change. So if we want to see each other, I have to come to you. Right?" Bella's eyebrows rose as she waited for his answer. "Jake? Don't tell me you hadn't considered it."

"I can come see you," he argued, but it sounded weak and uncertain. The wolf growled. Weakness wasn't something it tolerated.

"Maybe for a weekend, sometime... Maybe." She sounded doubtful, though.

"You don't want me to come?" Was that what this was about?

"No! I'd love to have you visit. It's just that you have _so much_ responsibility, Jake. You always have. Even if you did manage to make it down there, it would be really rare, right? How often can you realistically get Leah to take the pack and someone to cover for you at the garage and Sue and Charlie to take care of Billy and so on and so forth?"

When she put it like that, it did sound pretty impossible. "Not all that often," he admitted, shoving his hands into his pockets so she wouldn't try to hold them again. "I'm sorry it's such a pain in the ass for you."

Bella sighed, obviously resisting the urge to roll her eyes. He knew because she sort of rocked her head the way she always used to when she was trying not to wax sarcastic. "Did I say it's a pain in the ass? What's your deal, anyway? I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I was, until you basically told me you have to put your whole life on hold every time we get together."

Now she did roll her eyes, and he had to resist the urge to kick something. "Jake! All I said was that sometimes I won't be able to make it up here because I'll have school. Why are you making this such a huge thing? It's not a huge thing."

"That's what she said," Quil interjected. Jacob started; he'd been so focused on Bella that he hadn't heard his friend's approach.

"About you, maybe," Embry added, appearing next to him. "You ready, Jacob?"

"Do you have to patrol?" she asked, clearly disappointed.

"Yeah." He left the word hanging there, without qualification.

Bella pressed her lips together in apparent hurt. "Okay... well, I'm going down to Forks, then, I guess."

"See you."

She waited for a moment—for what, he didn't know—and then walked back out to her car without saying goodbye.

Quil and Embry waited till he was phased, and Seth and Jared phased out, before pouncing.

 _So what the hell was that?_ Embry wanted to know, once they had found a good pace.

Jake attempted ignorance. _What was what?_

 _You know, the whole thing where you and Bella were almost fighting till you had to go patrol._ Quil didn't seem too concerned about it, but then, he wasn't Bella's biggest fan.

 _Oh, nothing. She was just..._ What had she been saying, again? He couldn't really remember; he was left with a sense of sickening uncertainty.

 _Just... what?_ Embry prompted, trying to jar it loose. When Jacob showed him what little he recalled about the conversation, his friend sighed mentally. _Wow, Jacob._

 _What?_ Jacob didn't bother hiding his quick flare of anger in response.

Embry never took that sort of thing seriously, though. _Dude. All she was saying was that you're worth traveling for._

 _I don't think so,_ Jacob replied, leaping over a fallen tree trunk.

 _Are you still not fucking?_ Quil looped back out of the range of Jacob's teeth, just in case, when he asked.

_Shut up, asshole._

_So that's a no, then._

It was a no. Jacob shuttered his mind tightly, but Quil and Embry had known him since they were all in diapers. They didn't need to read his thoughts to understand what was going on.

 _Chickenshit,_ Quil told him.

_Seriously, shut the fuck up._

_You know I don't like her, Jacob, but she's trying pretty hard._

_Not hard enough,_ Jacob thought, but he kept it to himself.

Embry said, _What else can she do? If you'd just sleep with her, you'd be a lot more sure of her, I think._

_Or she could just, you know, rip my heart out and play hacky sack with it._

_Drama queen._

_Chickenshit._

_If you don't stop thinking that I'm giving you an Alpha order to eat your own tail._

_Sorry._

( * * * )

Jacob knew he should go see Bella later, but he didn't. When she called, he just stared at his phone and waited for it to go to voicemail. Billy watched this process twice before asking, "Problems with Bella?"

"Not really," Jacob said, his morose tone contradicting the words. The phone rang again, Bella's face smiling at him from the screen. He hit the mute button.

"Any reason you're not talking to her, then?"

Jacob shook his head, still staring at the screen. "Not really."

"She do something to piss you off?"

"Not really."

Billy stared at him for a while. Jacob refused to meet his gaze, knowing that if he made eye contact he would spill his guts.

After a few minutes, Billy gave up and went to watch ESPN. As he wheeled away, he said, "Nothing ever got resolved by refusing to discuss it, son."

Jacob nodded, even though he knew his dad wasn't looking at him.

( * * * )

The next day, he drove down to Forks in his battered old F-150, and sat staring at the Swans' front door for a good ten minutes before Bella opened it and came out to stand next to his car. Her wan face and reddened eyes made him feel guilty, which in turn made him feel irritated, with himself and with her.

Getting out of the truck, he asked, "How're you doing?"

She shrugged and rocked back on her heels. "Not so good. I think my boyfriend might be dumping me." Her mouth went unsteady at the edges as she spoke, though she tried to keep her words light.

"He'd be a real dumbass to do something so stupid." Rain began to drizzle down. Jacob swiped his hair, which he'd been allowing to grow longer, back out of his eyes.

The rain trickled down from Bella's scalp to her nose and chin, but it couldn't hide the tang of salt in the air from him. She was crying again. "Maybe he should've done it a long time ago, and then he wouldn't want to do it now."

"Maybe he doesn't want to do it at all." But maybe he did. If he knew how she felt about him, everything would be about ten times easier. As it was, he had to fight the urge to make a preemptive strike against further heartbreak. But that was only when he wasn't looking at her. As long as he had her in front of him, he only wanted to pull her into his arms. He gave into the urge, holding her close and kissing the top of her head. She sniffled and went limp against him, then rubbed her cheek against his bare chest. "Hey, Bells?"

"Yeah?"

 _Just ask, you pussy._ "How do you feel about me?"

Bella drew back, confusion written all over her face. "Huh?"

"Like, are we a just-for-now sort of thing? Because, what you were saying, the other day, about how much work it is for you, for us to be together and stuff... How's that gonna work once you've got your master's?"

Shaking her head, Bella stepped away from his grasp. "Seriously, Jake?"

"Yeah, seriously." Jacob gestured helplessly. "I just don't see why you would keep coming back."

The strangest look crossed over her features, a mix of confusion, disbelief, and contempt. "Why I would keep coming back. Jake, I called you over and over again, and you didn't answer me."

"I just needed to think for a little while."

"Back before! Last _year,_ Jake! We used to fight, but we always made up, and then we fought about Chris and we didn't make up and I didn't know what to do and then I wanted to talk to you and at least say I was sorry but you wouldn't even give me that! And that's okay, because I owed you, I owed you so much, I _still_ owe you and I know it, I was _awful_ and I know that too, but I thought when I asked you to come out to Idaho with me that you at least got that part, and then I kept _humiliating_ myself over you out there—you turned me down after you got me _naked_ for God's sake—and then you kissed me again and I told you _everything_ and you're still wondering why I would keep coming back? What more do I have to do to prove it to you?" Clenching her fists, she glared at him through the water pouring down her face.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He grabbed his head so he wouldn't grab her. "You told me you needed new friends and that's what I thought I was letting you have! I went out there with you even though you—prove _what_ to me?"

She screamed between her teeth, wordlessly, then managed to spit out, " _That I love you, you asshole!_ I've loved you since you were _sixteen_ and I'll love you until you're a _hundred_ and I love you _now!_ How much longer do I have to crawl before you believe me? I'm _always_ going to come back because I'll _always_ love you too much to leave!"

"Oh," Jacob said blankly as he stared at her, and then, "oh," as he reached for her, and then, "oh. _Oh,"_ as he yanked her stiff, resistant form back into an embrace and then he kissed her until her lips softened and parted beneath his own. It was way better when he wasn't holding his breath, waiting for her to hurt him the second he wasn't braced for it. Bella _loved_ him, she wasn't feeling guilty, or curious about what should have happened, or passing time, or any of the other myriad reasons he had hoped weren't valid for her coming back, Bella _loved_ him and everything was finally all right and he wanted her _so much_.

Spinning around so that her back pressed to the truck, he slid his hands down to her ass to lift her up against him. With a pleased noise, she dug her fingers into his shoulders, holding him close while her legs crossed around his waist. He pushed against her, hard already against all that giving softness, overloading his sense of touch when he moved his hands up to her back. He thought maybe he could be satisfied just from getting his skin on hers, but that was ridiculous, that was naive, because whenever he gained another inch he had to have _more_ so he took it, fingers tracing the waist of her jeans around to her belly and up, up, counting each rib as they went too quickly to tickle, until he got to his goal. She wasn't wearing a bra. Perfect. His hands were so big, she would have had to be three times her size to fill them, but her breasts felt exactly right, the way they pressed to his palms and yielded to his caresses.

Bella leaned her head away, and he followed with a tiny noise of protest, but she kept her mouth free long enough to remind him, "We're in the driveway," in a cracked whisper.

Right. Driveway. That was bad, because... He tried to remember why, and failed, because she felt so good she was melting his brain. The rain made her clothes cling to her body, reminding him of what he'd been giving up for no good reason. He needed to get them out of the way.

"Everyone can see."

 _That_ was why it was bad, although the animal that lived inside him thought it would maybe be a good thing to claim her in the open. He set her down and grabbed her hand, but Bella was the one who pulled him into the house and slammed the door behind them, throwing the deadbolt. No inconvenient walk-ins from Charlie.

"Now," she said, and without further ado launched herself at him.

 _Yes, now,_ Jacob thought, but he didn't say it because he was too busy ripping her clothes off while her slender fingers worked at the button of his cutoffs. When he had her naked in front of him, he might have spent some time reacquainting himself with the sight, but Bella had other plans. She dropped down to her knees, took his erection in hand and, with a wicked glance up from under her lashes, took him into her mouth. Jacob heard himself making sounds he probably would've been embarrassed about under different circumstances. Bella was _really good_ at this, all soft licks and wet lips and firm sucks as her hands went to the right places. Hot pleasure unfurled from where she touched him and spread to every point in his body. He clutched at her hair while he struggled to stay on his feet, actually having to sidestep to keep his balance.

"Oh shit," he groaned. She swallowed around him, fitting him deeper until he could feel her breath hot against his stomach. The sight of Bella Swan kneeling naked before him, keeping her gaze locked with his as she wrapped her mouth around his cock, was almost too much for him. With a growl, he pulled back until she let him go free with a _pop_. He gasped out, "I'm sorry, I need you, now," and she said, "God, yes, don't stop," which was kind of a good thing because he was already bending her over the couch.

He spread her legs wider, with her eager cooperation, and then positioned himself. He meant to go slow so she had time to adjust, but she stood on her tiptoes and shoved back at him and before he knew it, he had sunk into her as far as he could go.

She was really tight; it must have been a while for her, too. He had to breathe deeply, pulling himself back from the edge before he tilted over. Bella whimpered beneath him. She sounded a little distressed, and he murmured nonsense to soothe her, stroking her back as he did so. "Ssh. Ssh, it's okay, you're all right." She didn't reply, but he felt her relaxing under his touch. Her death grip on the couch fabric loosened while he watched, motionless. When she started making little pushes against him, he asked, "Okay?" She nodded, and he pulled out slowly, watching her just to be sure, but the way she moaned when he slid back in gave him the reassurance he needed.

 _Holy shit, I'm fucking Bella Swan,_ he suddenly realized, and it was as if all the years of longing and waiting transformed themselves into equal measures of fulfillment at the revelation. He folded himself over her and worked one arm between her body and the couch, holding her against him as he braced his other hand on the frame. She angled her body up, getting as near as she could, turning her head to kiss his jaw while she moved with his thrusts. She was close, he could tell by the way she was shaking and the frantic little "oh, ohs" she was whining, but he was afraid he was closer. He moved the hand he was holding her with down between her legs, letting her rub herself against his palm at the right speed until he was gritting his teeth and trying to concentrate on anything that wasn't slick warmth and naked Bella and then she was finally clenching around him while she writhed and he could let go. He only managed to pound into her a couple more times before it was all too much. He came so hard he felt it from the soles of his feet to the crown of his head, a full-body wave of gratification that seemed like it would never end.

When at last he came back to earth, Bella was planting little kisses all over the parts of his face and neck she could reach, whispering, "I love you, I love you," over and over again.

He caught his breath so he could whisper, "I love you too," and she giggled, and that was when Jacob realized that he could finally believe in happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to cretin and FatedFeathers for looking it over.


End file.
